shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 24: The Warriors' Banquet
The Warriors' Banquet is the twenty-fourth episode of the Shokugeki no Soma anime. It is also the final episode of the first season. Plot Summary Back at the Tōtsuki Autumn Election Preliminaries, Akira Hayama serves his dish, as Makito Minatozaka believes he made a Fish-Head Curry. The judges find that he served something different however, and Akira tells them to press the spoon on the nan so that it falls into the dish. Akira then throws a spoon at Sōma Yukihira, warning him to be careful. As Sōma presses the spoon against the dish, an aroma bomb explodes, with a mellow aroma reaching even the audience. Makito finds that under the lid, the fish head's flavor melted into the curry, which should be mixed with the nan, thus creating a delicious dish. Zenji Marui and Shun Ibusaki deduce that Akira used a technique invented by a French chef, thus using the aroma to impress the judges. Shigenoshin Kōda remarks that there is some hidden ingredient used to combine the different spices, as Natsume Sendawara finds that Akira used holy basil to send a sweet sensation throughout the body. Natsume notes that it is very difficult to find holy basil in Japan however, as Akira tells her they cultivate it at the Shiomi Seminar. Sōma deduces there is something sour inside the dish, which he believes to be yogurt. Akira tells him that he added the yogurt to cancel out the holy basil's negative effects. Roland Chapelle and Jun find that Akira even thought about the nutritional effects. Natsume tries to recruit Akira, offering him a lot of money. Akira declines the offer, telling her that he only fights for Jun. Akira scores 94 points, thus ending up in first place. Both Natsume and Makito gave Akira a perfect score of 20 points. At this point in time, Erina Nakiri is joined by Satoshi Isshiki and Fumio Daimidō, as judging in Block B has ended. Satoshi asks Erina if she wants to see how Sōma will fare, as Sōma serves his dish. He also gives a portion to Akira, who notices that Sōma is smiling after eating his curry. The dish turns out to be an omelette, and Sōma hits the dish with a spoon, thus revealing the rice inside the dish and another aroma spreading explosively. Both Ryōko Sakaki and Ikumi Mito are impressed by the dish, while Shigenoshin finds the dish has the same level of expectation as Akira's dish. The judges proceed with the tasting and get caught by the intensity of the dish, noting the different blows of flavor. Makito finds himself on the verge of breaking down, believing the risotto's viscocity to be in harmony with the fried eggs' moisture. Natsume is impressed with the sauce, finding it to create two different grades of taste together with the risotto. Shigenoshin notices the differences with Akira's dish, as his dish gave an explosion from an odorless state while Sōma's dish uses an induced explosion of aroma. Akira believes there is another dimension to the dish however, and finds that Sōma used mango chutney to produce the deep flavor. Sōma tells the judges that he added a homemade blend of mango chutney while cooking the rice. The mango was supposed to become a core that combines different spices, thus combining the flavors and giving the dish a deeper body. Zenji and Roland find this method rather unconventional, as adding chutney to curry is something only done in Japan. By doing that however, Sōma was able to create a delicious dish. Satoshi sees that Sōma combined two of his earlier dishes, thus learning from his failure against his father. Fumio agrees, finding that Sōma doesn't want to leave his dishes as failures and calling him "the ultimate sore loser". As Erina overhears them, she learns about Sōma losing to his father and now understands what Sōma meant by having the "experience of failure". The judges find it difficult to rate Sōma's dish, as Akira's dish was great as well. Shigenoshin believes that both of them fight with their own style, thus exchanging blows and fighting for the first place. The audience sees that Sōma did well, but in the end, Sōma scores 93 points, thus losing to Akira by 1 point. Akira is relieved at first, but finds that three of the judges gave 19 points to Sōma while only giving 18 points to Akira. The two other judges, Natsume and Makito, gave 18 points to Sōma while giving 20 points to Akira. Makito and Shigenoshin don't seem to agree on which dish was the better one and start fighting over it. In the end, Akira ends up in first place, but Roland wonders who would win in a direct confrontation. A party is being held in the Polar Star Dormitory. The Aldini brothers and Ikumi Mito are also invited to the party. In a flashback right after the Preliminaries ended, Miyoko Hōjō apologizes to Megumi Tadokoro, believing she was mistaken about her, while telling her she will be cheering her on during the Main Tournament. At the same time, Yūki Yoshino also congratulates Megumi for making it through, after which Megumi is called away by the fishermen. Fumio then tells Yūki she did well too, after which Yūki starts to cry. Back at the Dormitory, the students gather in Zenji's room and start to socialize. Ikumi, Takumi and Isami are welcomed by Satoshi; they find his apron-only garb disturbing. Ryōko then starts talking about the mysterious student who qualified for the Main Tournament, and shared rumors about him with Yūki's help. Ryōko then notices Shun is missing at the party, as he locked himself in his room, after being knocked out of the tournament by the mysterious student. Satoshi then starts talking about the Main Tournament, which will happen in two weeks' time. Isami wishes his brother the best of luck, as Takumi vows to finally defeat Sōma. A bit later, Sōma goes outside on the balcony, where he is joined by Megumi. Megumi starts talking about Sōma's confrontation with Akira, with Sōma remarking he wants to become stronger and learn more about cooking since he wants to defeat Akira during the Main Tournament. Sōma then changes the subject to Megumi's cooking; Megumi herself couldn't believe she qualified for the Main Tournament. Megumi comments that it's all thanks to Sōma that she was able to get that far, though Sōma rejects that idea, believing Megumi to be a chef that warms the heart. Hearing that makes Megumi really happy, as Ikumi watches in the shadows. Ikumi is then caught by Ryōko and Yūki. Back inside, Satoshi starts a conversation with Sōma, telling him he is going somewhere the next day as he started a small business. Satoshi invites Sōma and Megumi to come along, telling them he could use an extra pair of hands. Yūki then enters the room, dragging Shun along with her and telling him the second round is about to begin. Sōma wants to make a dish to liven up things at the party, although Yūki and Ryōko ask him to sit down as they think he is going to make one of his weird dishes again. Daigo Aoki wants to add a sauce to a piece of meat, but he is attacked by Ikumi, insisting that the sauce will kill the subtle flavor of the beef. Daigo apologizes, calling her Nikumi, which further enrages Ikumi. At the same time, Takumi became hot-blooded once again, vowing to defeat Sōma at the Main Tournament. Isami tells people they can ignore his brother when he starts to talk nonsense like that. Megumi thinks she should go asleep as she wants to prepare herself for the next day, but Satoshi tells her the night is still young and they should keep partying. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes * Akira Hayama's Naan Pot Pie Curry * Sōma Yukihira's Curry Risotto Omurice Navigation zh:動畫第24集：戰士們的宴會 Category:Anime Category:Episode Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc